Naufrage
by Angellilou
Summary: OS Solangelo. Deux amoureux. Un paquebot. Un iceberg. Une catastrophe. Couverture : dessin personnel (oui j'en suis trop fière mdr !)


_Naufrage_

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Il y a même pas trois jours j'ai eu une petite idée d'OS sympa grâce à ma meilleure amie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **(OS à écouter avec une certaine musique à partir du pdv de Will)**

 **Here we go guys !**

 _Lui, c'est Nico Di Angelo, 20 ans, passager en classe inférieure sur un navire en direction de New York._

 _Et lui, ce docteur de 23 ans en classe supérieure, se nommait Will Solace. Il était l'amant de Nico._

 _Chaque jours, ils se cachaient dans les cales du navire pour parler. Longtemps. Et ils faisaient parfois même bien plus que discuter..._

 _Will se rendait en Amérique pour espérer devenir un médecin très reconnu. Nico souhaitait créer une mine pour espérer y faire fortune._

 _Rien ne nous laissait supposer qu'ils allaient avoir une relation quelconque. Or, un beau jour, leurs regards s'étaient croisés au restaurant du bateau. Et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils vivaient d'intenses moments de complicité et souriaient à la vie._

 _Jusqu'à ce jour._

 _Ce jour mythique où le Titanic a sombré._

 _Mais pour cela, remontons le temps et mettons nous dans la peau de nos deux protagoniste pendant cette terrible nuit en plein océan Atlantique..._

 **Pdv : Nico**

-Will ?, dis-je encore tout essoufflé suite à notre récent ébat amoureux, caché par les nombreuses caisses dans la cale du navire.

-Je t'écoutes, souffla Will dans le même état que moi.

-Quand nous arriverons à New York, j'aimerai rester à tes côtés, annonçais-je en serrant mes bras autour de son torse nu.

Will embrassa mes épaules découvertes et caressa mon dos.

-Et ta future mine alors ? Je croyais que c'était ton rêve...

-J'ai changé d'avis, insistais-je. Je veux rester à tes côtés. Je me trouverai un boulot dans New York et l'on vivra sous le même toit.

Will esquissa un sourire.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je ne te retiendrai pas. D'autant plus que ta petite bouille allait me manquer si tu partais loin dans le centre du pays.

-Je crois plus que c'est le fait de me faire l'amour qui te manquera, ricanais-je.

Will rougit.

-Un peu, affirma-t-il. J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi, marmonais-je en grignotant ses lèvres.

Nous restâmes un long moment allongés à se câliner et à se murmurer des paroles plus ou moins coquines.

Puis, un bruit sourd interrompit notre dialogue amoureux.

-C'étais quoi ?, demanda Will en se redressant, un peu surpris par cet étrange choc métallique.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui répondis-je. Sûrement quelqu'un ayant fait tomber quelque chose de lourd contre la coque du bateau non ?

Will ne parut pas très convaincu mais, n'ayant pas d'autres explications, fut contraint de considérer mon hypothèse comme probable.

En manque de son corps, je l'attirai donc à moi et embrassai les moindres parcelles de sa peau dorée.

-Bébé, arrêtes, m'ordonna Will. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé en haut. Si ça tombe, ce choc est la conséquence d'un accident dramatique.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ronronnais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il ne s'est rien passé Sunshine.

Will soupira mais se laissa faire lorsque je me mis à masser son torse chaud pour le calmer. Il étendit même progressivement un sourire de bien être.

-Tu as des doigts de fée, m'avoua-t-il en caressant mes cuisses.

Je gloussai et continuai. Pour une fois j'avais l'avantage sur lui et je ne me privais pas de ce privilège !

-Qu'aurais-je fais sans mon petit italien, une fois installé dans mon cabinet médical ?, souria mon beau docteur.

-Rien, murmurais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ou en tout cas tu n'aurai déshabillé personne.

Will était comme un cocon tout doux ou je pouvais me blottir. Quand ses bras se renfermaient contre moi, je me sentais aussi protégé qu'un oisillon entre les ailes de sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment, une alarme se déclencha, nous faisant tout deux sursauter.

-Nico, il faudrait vraiment monter sur le pont du bateau, s'inquiéta mon amoureux.

Je soupirai mais l'écoutai enfin. Ainsi, nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse et nous rendîmes sur le pont.

Les employés du navire hurlaient des consignes de sécurité.

-Dépêchez vous de vous rendre dans vos cabines et d'enfiler le gilet de sauvetage se situant sous votre matelat ! Ensuite, retrouvez la file à ma droite pour que vous puissiez embarquer sur les caneaux de sauvetage !, ordonna un serveur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?!, demanda précipitamment Will.

La foule autour de nous paraissait paniquée.

-Le bateau coule !, cria un des passagers.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait heurté un iceberg, renchérit la personne à ses côtés.

Will et moi blêmirent.

-Un...un iceberg ?!, bégayais-je. Couler ?! Mais... Mais ce navire est insubmersible !

-Plus pour longtemps messieurs, dit le serveur. Dépêchez vous de prendre vos gilets avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Je réagis au quart de tour. Je pris vivement la main de Will et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du navire.

Ma cabine était située non loin des cales. Mais celle de Will était dans les hauteurs du navire. Nous étions obligés de nous séparer.

-Will, donnons nous rendez vous ici avec nos gilets de sauvetage dans dix minutes ok ? Je compte sur toi.

-J'y serai Nico. Fais attention à toi, pendant que tu conversais avec le membre d'équipage j'ai entendu dire que les cales et la salle des machines étaient déjà englouties pas les eaux.

Je déglutis, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

-Je serai prudent, affirmais-je en m'élançant vers l'escalier descendant.

Will quand à lui monta à l'étage des premières classes.

Au fur et à mesure que je me dirigeais vers ma cabine, l'air se faisait de plus en plus frais. L'eau glaciale avançait à grand pas vers mon étage.

J'arrivai enfin devant ma cabine et l'ouvrit grâce à la clé que j'avais sortis pendants que je courais. Je pataugeais dans l'eau déjà à quelques centimètres de hauteur. Les étages en dessous étant engloutis, le poids de l'eau accélérait le naufrage.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant que mes genoux ne soient mouillés.

Avec précipitation, je fouillai dans mon lit, y rassemblant quelques affaires personnelles dans un sac à bandoulière avant de me mettre à la recherche de mon gilet de sauvetage. Malgré mes fouilles incessantes, l'angoisse me tordant les tripes et le froid m'empêchaient de penser correctement pour trouver ce fichut gilet ! Qu'avait dit l'homme d'équipage déjà ? Où nous avait-il prescrit de fouiller ?

Mais oui bien sûre ! Sous le matelas ! Or, l'eau avait déjà bien montée. Elle touchait mes mollets. Il fallait faire rapidement car j'avais encore tout le couloir à traverser pour me rendre aux escaliers.

J'avais terriblement froid à présent. Je soulevai le matelas et aperçu enfin mon gilet. Je le mis immédiatement, jetant la clé devenue inutile et courus vers la sortie en claquant ma porte qui se verrouilla automatiquement.

Or, je n'avais pas prévu que mon sac reste coincé à cause de celle-ci. Et de surcroît, jamais je n'aurai imaginé ne pas pouvoir desserrer la bandoulière !

Comme un idiot, je m'étais débarrassé de la clé. Il était donc impossible d'ouvrir la porte.

L'eau avait à présent atteint ma taille.

Je me débattais farouchement pour tenter de me libérer de mon sac. Mes membres tremblaient et mes dents claquaient.

Une solution s'offrait à moi pour m'enfuir.

Mettre ma tête sous l'eau et passer entre la bandoulière malgré le risque majeur de choc thermique.

J'étais mouillé jusqu'au torse.

Je fis un décompte de trois dans ma tête et me mis dans l'eau gelée. Mon crâne me faisait mal, si je ne sortais pas rapidement de l'eau, j'allais m'évanouir.

Après plusieurs efforts intenses, mon corps fut enfin libre de s'enfuir. En remontant ma tête vers la surface, l'eau était au niveau de mes épaules.

Ce fut donc en nageant que je tentais de rejoindre l'escalier. Je devais parcourir presque 100 mètres en moins d'une minute avant que l'eau n'engloutisse tout mon étage.

Mais, avec la basse température, mes gestes étaient plus lents et désordonnés. Je commençais à paniquer sévèrement.

Je hurlais le prénom de Will pour espérer qu'il m'entende et vienne me sauver.

Mais personne ne vint.

J'étais seul contre une eau mordante.

Mais j'avançais tout de même. Je buvais la tasse, je toussais, je tremblais mais jamais je ne m'arretais. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma course car il fallait retrouver Will.

Alors, j'usais de toutes mes forces pour parcourir les dix derniers mètres, en apnée et dans un noir complet.

Ma main toucha une des marches, alors que je croyais tout perdu. J'emergeai de l'eau en respirant frénétiquement. Jamais je n'avais connu une pareille frayeur !

Malgré mes muscles à la limite du tétanisme, je courus vers le point de rendez vous.

Mais personne ne m'attendait.

Mon inquiétude redoubla. Will était absent. Soit il était partit sans moi, soit il avait des problèmes à son étage.

Je montai donc vers sa cabine pour en avoir le coeur net. Par chance, sa porte était ouverte. Son lit retourné signifiait qu'il était bien en possession de son gilet de sauvetage.

Il était donc partit sans m'attendre.

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner ainsi ! Non ! Quelqu'un l'avait emmené c'était certain !

L'équipage prenait soin des premières classes et l'avait sans doutes accompagné à un caneau de sauvetage sans avoir demandé son consentement.

Je courrai donc vers le pont. Une foule encore plus dense s'y amassait. Il était impossible de trouver Will parmit toutes ces personnes !

-WIIILLL !!!, criais-je à gorge déployée. WILL OÙ ES-TU ?!

Personne ne me répondit. Les gens étaient occupés à se bousculer pour se rendre sur les caneaux de sauvetage. Mais les membres d'équipage en avait décidé autrement et n'autorisait que les femmes et les enfants à embarquer, laissant les hommes sur le bateau.

Malgré les cris de détresse, je pouvais entendre des violonistes tenter d'apaiser les foules. Jouant moi aussi d'un instrument, le piano, je trouvais ce geste très fort émotionnellement. Ne trouvant toujours pas Will, je vins à la rencontre des musiciens. Puis j'écoutais. Ils me sourirent tristement.

Parfois, je lançais un regard parmis les passagers, espérant y retrouver une familière tête blonde. Mais il n'était pas ici.

J'analysais donc la situation. Vu le faible nombre de canaux, jamais l'intégralité des passagers du Titanic ne pourra être sauvé.

Je laissai échapper une unique larme.

Je ne rentrerai pas à bon port.

Moi et des centaines d'autres personnes resterons avec le bateau pour toujours. Et personne ne sera en mesure de nous sauver.

Will avait sûrement eu la chance d'être sur une des embarcations en bois. Il était probablement déjà partit loin de la future épave sur laquelle je restais !

J'entendais les pleurs des pères enlaçant une toute dernière fois leurs épouses et leurs enfants, les cris des plus jeunes et les violons pleurant leurs notes de musiques.

Tout allait se terminer bientôt.

C'était si brusque...

Je voulais tellement revoir le visage de mon amant...

-Nico ?!, cria une voix lointaine.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête. Ce timbre de voix... C'était Will !

-Will !, répondis-je, ne le voyant pas. Will je suis ici !

-Nico ! Ne bouge pas je te rejoins !

Je le vis enfin. Il se débattait de l'emprise d'un membre d'équipage qui souhaitait le mettre en sécurité dans une barque.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela !? Il avait une chance de s'en sortir et il la laissait tomber pour me rejoindre !

-Non Will ! Retourne sur ta barque ! Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il m'ignora et vint vers moi.

-Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur..., m'informa Will en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant.

On se fichait des regards des autres. De toutes façons nous étions tous susceptible d'être condamné à mourir dans les eaux froides de l'océan...

Will carressa mes cheveux. Les personnes autour de nous étaient tellement affolées par le naufrage qu'elle ne daignèrent accorder un regard de dégoût à deux hommes exprimant ouvertement leur amour.

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, les violonistes me sourirent, heureux que leur unique auditeur retrouve la personne qui lui manquait.

Je leur souris à mon tour.

Puis, une brusque secousse fit tanguer le navire.

La proue coula, emportant le reste du bateau dans sa chute vers les abysses.

-Nico, me dit calmement Will, il faut se rendre vers la poupe sinon nous serons entraîné par le bateau dans les profondeurs de l'océan. L'eau avance extrêmement rapidement, alors nous devons nous dépêcher.

Je regardai les musiciens.

-Venez avec nous, il ne nous reste que peu de temps !

Un des musiciens secoua négativement la tête.

-Désolé jeune homme. Nous jouerons jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde du naufrage. C'est le moyen pour nous de rendre hommage au Titanic et à ses passagers.

Une boule de forma dans ma gorge.

-Mais...

-Dépêche toi !, me coupa Will. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour les convaincre de venir.

Je suivis donc mon amoureux. Au fur et à mesure qu'on courait vers la poupe, le bateau se mettait de plus en plus à la verticale.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions obligés d'escalader le pont. Enfin, on arriva au bout du bateau. Déjà plusieures personnes avaient eu la même idée que nous et s'accrochaient à la rambarde. Nous fîmes de même puis nous attendames.

Un blanc s'installa mais il ne fut pas long car le bâtiment se fracassa en deux. Nous fûmes secoués dans tous les sens, la peur tordait mon estomac.

Je tremblais, tout comme Will d'ailleurs. Mais à la différence de mon amoureux, j'avais encore très froid. J'étais toujours humide suite à mon aventure dans ma cabine. Will, me voyant glacé, se mit sur moi pour tenter de me réchauffer.

-Courage mon ange, me rassura Will. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rester ici et attendre que d'autres bateaux se secours viennent.

-O-Ok, balbutiais-je. Je... Je vais essayer de t-tenir...

Je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. Pourtant, le corps de Will était chaud... Il frottait même une de ses mains libre à mon dos pour arrêter ces spasmes incessants.

La poupe du bateau flottait à la verticale. J'avais peur qu'elle s'enfonce d'un coup dans l'eau, nous aspirant tous.

-Nous sommes pratiquement sauvés mon ange, me rassura Will. Il n'y a plus qu'a patienter.

-Non...non Will, soufflais-je après avoir bien observé l'état du navire. N-Nous coulerons tous. Je le s-sens.

L'eau remplissait la partie brisée du bateau. Des craquements métalliques se firent entendre et l'intégralité du Titanic se retrouva dépourvu de lumière. La fin était proche.

-Q-Quand nous serons aspiré p-par le bateau, n-nous devons retenir n-notre respiration p-pour espérer retrouver la s-surface, annonçais-je en tremblant.

Will me fit un baiser pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Puis nous attendames encore.

Au bout d'une longue minute, les craquements s'intensifièrent.

Puis, la proue fit une véritable chute libre.

Je me collai à Will en fermant les yeux, attendant le choc probablement mortel.

Le vent qui soufflait sur notre visage fut rapidement remplacé par l'océan d'un noir d'encre.

Le choc thermique eu pour conséquence mon évanouissement...

 **Pdv : Will**

Nous plongeâmes à l'eau.

La force d'aspiration du bâtiment était telle qu'il nous était impossible de nager vers la surface malgré nos gilets de sauvetage. Je tenais toujours Nico dans mes bras mais celui-ci était inerte.

Je ne tentai pas de nager vers la surface pour économiser mon oxygène. De plus ces mouvements seraient inutiles.

Puis, les poumons en feu et le bateau suffisament profond, nous remontâmes sans efforts à l'air libre.

J'étais au bord de la noyade lorsque ma tête émergea de l'eau. Mais je ne pensai pas vraiment à mon cas. Tout ce qui me préoccupait était mon adorable Nico. Son état se dégradait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

Je tapotai mes mains sur ses joues.

-Nico ? Nico tout va bien à présent. Réveille toi s'il te plaît...

Il était toujours inconscient. Je redoublai d'effort pour le faire revenir parmis nous.

-Nico ne lâche rien !, lui supliais-je. C'est terminé il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les secours !

Il entrouvrit enfin les yeux.

J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Heureusement que mon petit homme était un dur à cuire !

-R-Réellement ?, croissa-t-il.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Oui mon amour. On a survécut.

Nico renifla. Le pauvre il était glacé. Je sentais moi même mon corps se rafraîchir de plus en plus. Nous ne risquons pas de tenir bien longtemps avec cette température et une simple chemise de toile...

-Tout est sous contrôle, m'efforçais-je de lui dire en tentant de ne pas trembler a mon tour.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent. Ce fut interminable...

Enfin, j'aperçus une lumière se dirigeant vers nous. Une barque pleine de personnes de mon étage. Le phare qu'utilisait un homme d'équipage pour ratisser les décombres se posa sur nous.

Ça y est ! On était sauvés ! Le bateau nous avait remarqué et on se retrouvera enfin au sec sous une couverture bien chaude. Finalement nous avions survécut à cette catastrophe sans de réels dégâts si ce n'était que matériel. Je soufflai un bon coup, enfin rassuré.

-Docteur Solace !, me cria l'homme. Montez avec nous il reste encore une seule place !

Comment cela "une seule place" ? Non, Nico viendra avec moi et se positionnera sur mes genoux. J'observai l'homme du bateau et lui répondis :

-Je ne vous rejoins pas sans Nico !

L'homme fronsa des sourcils et regarda un Nico frigorifié de façon hautaine.

-Nous ne prenons pas à bord les classes inférieures Docteur Solace. Ils ne sont pas importants. Veuillez lâcher cette homme et nous rejoindre !

Nico détendit son étreinte de moi.

-Sunshine, murmura-t-il. Monte sur l'embarcation. Laisses moi ici, je ne suis qu'un boulet pour tous...

-Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi !, lui dis-je en sanglottant. Je vous supplie de le prendre avec vous, Monsieur. Nico est un homme bien !

L'homme nous toisa. Puis, il remua négativement la tête.

-Je ne prends que les premières classes Docteur. Si vous ne voulez pas monter, c'est votre problème à présent. Mais sachez que votre ami ne tiendra plus bien longtemps avec le froid.

-ALORS PRENEZ LE AVEC VOUS !, hurlais-je à son encontre.

Le bateau nous ignora superbement, puis il s'enfonça dans le brouillard naissant, nous abandonnant à notre triste sort.

Mais c'était quoi ces snobinards ?! Ils étaient prêt à sacrifier la vie d'un homme pour sauvegarder leur image de "petits précieux" ! Ils me donnaient vraiment envie de vomir...

-Will..., souffla Nico.

-Je t'écoutes, répondis-je en le serrant contre ma poitrine.

-Tu mouras à... à cause de m-moi, sanglotta mon amoureux.

Je caressai ses cheveux mouillés.

-C'était soit nous deux ou soit personne mon amour, l'informais-je. Et vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas de toi sur la barque, je suis donc resté à tes côtés. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Nico.

Nico éclata en sanglot, se vidant ainsi de ses dernières forces. Le voir ainsi le fit aussi pleurer. Nous mourons... Mais au moins nous resterons ensemble. Pour toujours.

Je pris son visage glacé à deux main et l'observa. Il était blanc comme un linge et paraissait mort avec ses lèvres bleuâtres et ses yeux rouges et boursoufflés. Du givre commençait même à se former dans sa douce chevelure. Je devais sans doutes être dans le même état. Je sentais mon nez geler. Sans doutes était-il déjà bleu.

Nico posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ne bougea pas. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et attendis.

Nous étions tous deux frigorifiés. D'ici quelques minutes, nous nous évanouirons pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Quelle triste fin... Notre histoire avait pourtant bien commencé...

 **/Flash Back/**

 _Will était assis à la table d'honneur du capitaine._

 _S'ennuyant, il regarda de part et d'autre la salle à manger._

 _Puis il le vit._

 _Vêtu d'une simple chemise évasée, les cheveux peignés en arrière, ses yeux le fixant, lui._

 _Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard._

 _Après le repas, ils se revirent sur la proue du navire._

 _Ils échangèrent leurs noms._

 _Puis discutèrent en flirtant un peu._

 _Ils apprirent à se connaître._

 _Puis à s'aimer._

 _Chaque jours, ils se donnèrent rendez vous dans la cale._

 _Là bas tout y était calme et personne ne pouvait les déranger._

 _Ils échangèrent des baiser amoureux._

 _Puis passèrent des nuits torrides._

 _Will lui parlait de son amour pour la médecine._

 _Nico quand à lui, partageait sa passion pour les minéraux précieux._

 _Ils ne s'aimaient pas, non._

 _Ils étaient complètement fous l'un de l'autre._

 _Et ce secret était très bien gardé._

 _Ils étaient heureux ainsi, cachés de tous._

 _Seuls dans leur petite bulle de bien être et d'amour sincère._

 **/Fin du Flash Back/**

Tout comme Nico, je respirais difficilement. Je m'agrippais à lui mais mes doigts ne me répondaient presque plus.

-S-Sunshine, j-j'ai une i-idée, trembla Nico d'une petite voix.

-O-Oui ?, prononçais-je sur le même ton.

Il déglutis pour tenter de mieux prononcer ses futures paroles.

-D-Détachons nos g-gilets. Et c-coulons ensemble p-pour ne p-plus avoir à s-souffrir du f-f-froid...

J'accueillais sa proposition avec soulagement. Il voulait que l'on meurt plus rapidement et je lui en était reconnaissant. Ainsi, aucun de nous deux n'aurait à avoir mal plus longtemps.

Je pris avec délicatesse le gilet de sauvetage de mon amoureux. Lui tint le mien.

Je retirai la première sangle avec difficulté. Nico suivait mes gestes en laissant couler ses larmes.

Je deserrai ensuite la deuxième sangle.

Puis enfin la dernière. Tout comme Nico.

Je sentis mon poids m'entraîner sous la surface de l'océan.

Avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'entrainai Nico à moi et plaquai tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il me répondit faiblement.

Le froid nous engourdissait tellement qu'il nous était impossible de rompre cet ultime geste d'amour. Nos larmes se confondait à l'eau nous entourant.

Nous nous évanouirent d'épuisement avant d'avoir à subir les tortures de la noyade.

Finalement, nous rejoignîmes le Titanic.

Ensemble pour l'éternité.

 **Re !** **Je sais... Encore les persos qui meurent ! Désolé je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et tout était tellement prévisible aussi... Bref désolé d'avoir ruiné votre journée (ou votre vie, au choix).**

 **Pour info j'ai une sainte horreur du film Titanic car c'est chiant et long. Le meilleur moment est à partir duquel le bateau coule car putain ENFIN UN PEU D'ACTION QUOI ! ÇA COMMENÇAIT À FAIRE LOURD LES BISOUS DANS CE FILMS DE *insérez un mot quelconque * !!! (mais bon après je respecte les avis de chacun. Si vous aimez c'est tant mieux pour vous )**

 **J'ai donc imaginé ma propre version du film. Et je le préfère ainsi !**

 **Bref... Et sinon vous avez apprécié ? J'ai écris ça à la va vite donc pardonnez les fautes et les répétitions...**

 **Ciao !!!**


End file.
